Tora in OuranLand
by TigerMew225
Summary: Tora was just looking for a quiet place, but she ended up in the host club's room, and they thought she was a guy, and gay! After the misunderstanding is cleared up, and Tora's white tiger ears are revealed, and she breaks a 8 million dollar vase, she is made Ouran's hostess! But, who is Tora and were did she come from? Rated T for language and minor sexual themes. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Host Club's Guy Princess?

A/N:

Hello everyone! Welcome to Tora in OuranLand! This is a FanFic that I thought of while watcing OHSHC. I don't own OHSHC or the characters, except for Tora. This FanFic is for fun only so don't take it seriously! Now, with that said, shall we begin?

Narrarator POV:

"Um, excuse me, um, sir, can you please telll me how to get to Ouran Acadamy?" The elderly man stopped what he was doing and looked down at the source of the voice. He saw a slightly short person with shoulder length, light brown hair. A young boy... wait. There were bows on either side of the boy's head. They were wearing a black sweater and grey pants. They had one purple and one green eye. He stared at the person. For the life of him, he couldent figure out if this was a boy or a girl! After a moment he decided, this was a boy! As for the ribbons, the boy was simply, a gay! He applauded his cleverness and looked down at the boy.

"What did you ask?" The boy looked up and and placed one hand over his chest.

"Could you please direct me to Ouran Acadamy?" The boy did have a rather high-pitched voice.

The old man looked at the boy sceptically.

"You go to Ouran?" He asked. The boy looked rather poor, and Ouran Acadamy was one of the highschools that only acristocrats went to.

"Yes, I'm starting tomorrow." He said. The old man gave the boy the directions he needed and went back to his job.

"Strange."

Regular POV:

I felt my eye twitch.

" is a school?" I asked myself in amazement as I gawked at the castle like school. Sighing, I enterd the school. I shivered as all of the rich kids stared at me and made comments about me. I quickly found a library.

"Oh good, a place thats quiet!" I said to myself. As I opened the doors, my hopes of quiet were crushed. People were being served tea and cake! It was the same for all four of the massive libraries! I decided to look for an unussed room. I walked down the the long halls, starting to loose hope. Just as I was about to give up on my desired peace and quiet and return home, a certain room caught my eye. I looked up at the sign:

Music Room 3

I smiled to myself, I found a quiet place! I slowly opened the door to reveal, rose petals? Yes, rese petals swirled out at me. I looked in the room to only see more people! However, this was different, it was all girls, except for 7, well 6 one of the boys was a girldressed like a boy. Thats when they noticed me.

"Oh, welcome to the Host Club!" The 6 boys and 1 girl/boy said in unison. The tall blonde guy walked proudly up to me.

"Your the new student, correct?" He asked, getting way to close to my bubble. I took a step back.

"Um, yes." I replied.

"The scolarship student." He said, taking a step closer.

" " I said as I took another shaky step back.

"Everyone was expecting it to be a girl! But we gat a boy! And how wonderful, your gay!" He said as he filled the space between us, by hugging me! I heard the girls (Except for boy/girl) squeal.

" ?" I questioned. The blonde lifeted my face so he was starring into my eyes.

"What type do you prefer?" He asked loudly, do everyone could hear him.

" ?" He spun me around and pointed at a guy with glasses and black hair.

"The 'cool' type?"

" wait..." He spun me again.

"The 'quiet' type?" He said, pointing to a very tall and scary looking guy.

"Excuse me.." Another spin.

"The 'shorta' type?" He said as his finger rested on a little boy with blondeish blown hair.

"But I" Another spin

He pointed to two twin who looked like they were just about to kiss.

"The 'homo' type?"

" listen" He then pointed to the boy/girl

"The 'natural' type?"

"Um... Please" He grabbed my chin and lifted it up and put his face very, very close to mine.

"Or me, the 'prince' type?"

"Um...Excuse me.."

"Choose wichever you want! You can be our guy-princess!" He began to move his lips close to mine.

"I. um.. I"

"The host club's very own guy-princess!"

His lips were inches from mine.

"Um"

"It's ok! We don't care that your gay!"

Lips almost touching.

I'm going to loose my first kiss to some horny teenager that thinks I'm a boy... and gay!

"I'M NOT GAY! I'M A GIRL!" I as I backed away as fast as I could, until I hit a wall.

The air of the room was sucked out.

"WHAT?"

"Alright, ladies, club activities are going to end now, please clar out." The guy with glasses said as he began to write stuff down. All of the girls were heared out, while I was asked to stay.

After 5 minutes, they managed to get all of the girls out, explain to me what the Host club was, itroduce themselves and learn my name and manageged to sit me down at a couch. They all were sitting accross from me and were staring at me. Except for the girl/boy who was giving me tea.

"Your a girl." The blonde "Tamaki" asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asked.

" I tried..." I said shyly.

"In my defence, you look like a boy, in that outfit." He said, pointing at me.

"I'm getting my uniform tonight." I said.

"Why did you come to the Host club?" The girl "Haruhi" asked.

"I was just simply looking for a quiet place." I replied.

Silence..

"Tora, thats a very strange name." Kyoya said bluntly.

"Whats with these ribbons?" The twins said, behind me. I felt my right ribbon being tugged at.

_Oh, no!_

I screached and quickly got out of their reach. They looked at eachother and then at me, mischeviously. They began to walk twoads me.

"P. don't." I said backing away.

Tamaki stood up as if he realized something.

"Not to worry, Princess, we will give you a make over, that way no one will ever think your a boy again!" He said proudly.

_I need a make over like I need a bullet to the head!_

The twins were inching closer. I firmly placed my hands over my ribbons protectivly.

"Mori-sempai, you know what to do!" Tamaki said to the tall and scary guy. He got up silently and walked over to me.

"Um... You don't unerstand..." I said, looking up at the giant. He put a hand around my right arm and gently lifted it up. No, I didn't fight back.

1: The guy is huge.

2: I was told to not fight any of the students if I could help it.

One of the twins started to tug at the ribbon.

"Don't!" I screeched

"Tamaki-sempai! Leave her alone!" Haruhi yelled.

"Haruhi, daddy knows best, don't worry!" He replied.

The twin pulled the ribbon off. I gasped and ripped out of Mori's grip and claspled my hand over the exposed area. I blindly retreated backwards.

"Tora-Chan, look out!" Was the last thing that I heard before I crashed into a hughe vase and broke it, under my rigth arm. Even though I felt the glass shards peercing my skin and muscle, I kept my hands firmly on my head. I slowly sat up and saw them running over to me.

"Tora-chan, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, looking as if she might be sick at the sight of all of the blood.

"This is nothing, it's just glass..." I said quietly.

"Were dose it hurt? We will get an ambulance." Tamaki said, as he reached a hand out to me.

"Don't touch me!" I said weakly, feeling the blood trickle down my arm, making me weak.

"We need to see your arm!" One of the twins said.

"Tora-chan... Let me see, I'll be gentle..." Honey said as he tugged at my arm gently.

"You don't understand..." I said weakly. I shut my eyes tightly, forcing back tears.

"Tora-chan, it's ok, we are your friends." Haruhi said gently.

"Ok... please don't freak out..." I said slowly. They all just looked at me. I slowly removed my hand and the other ribbon, allowing my tiger ears to fluff out.

"What the..." Haruhi asked under her breath.

"I was born with tiger ears and tail..." I explained weakly.

"Ohhhh! Tora-chan is a fluffly tiger-chan!" Honey said happily. The others looked at me.

"Well, that explains the ribbons." Tamaki said gently.

"Why would we freak out?" The twins said in unison.

"Don't worry, Tora, its ok." Kyoya said.

Mori suddenly tied my ribbons back in place.

"Ok, a doctor is on their way." Kyoya said.

"You guys... aren't scared... or... you don't hate me?" I asked, supprised.

"Why would me hate you Tora-chan? I wanna be a tiger too!" Honey said with a big smile

Everyone back home, I discovered that, some regular humans are actually good.


	2. Chapter 2 The Host Club

"Well Tora-San after 67 stitches, I'm going to guess and say your going to live!" The doctor said sarcasticly as she finnished wrapping my sore arm. I laughed and put my shirt back on, trying not to upset the wounds.

"Make sure you keep the wounds clean. When the stitches are ready to come out I'll see you again!" She said haappily. Her smile faded as she looked at me.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" I asked, concered by her sudden silence and sad expression.

She snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine, you can go out now, I'm sure they all want to see you!"

I got up and walked silently over to the door.

"Thank you very much, Doctor." I left.

When I reached the main room, the first to greet me was Honey-Sempai.

"Tora-Chan!" He screamed as everyone else looked up and smiled. Honey came running up to me and almost jumpped into my arms. He stopped bead in his tracks when he saw my arm. Instead, he hugged my waist gently.

"Tora-Chan, please dont die." He said, tighting his grip, forcing back tears. I looked down at the 17 year old and smiled.

"Honey-Sempai, it was only glass, that woulden't kill me."

He looked up at me, tears staining his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise."

"Hw are you feeling, Tora-Chan?" Haruhi said after Honey finnaly ditached from me.

"I'm fine, really." I said with a nervouse smile.

"Do you need anything?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, like, some yarn?" Hikaru said, before breaking out into laughter.

"No, I'm fine." I said with a laugh.

"I'm going to talk to the Doctor." Kyoya said as he walked into the other room.

In the other room~

Kyoya walked in and tapped the Doctor's shoulder, startiling her.

"Oh, Kyoya-Sama, you scared me!" She said, clutching her heart.

"How is she?"

"Fine..."

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Do you know about the scars, Kyoya-Sama?"

"What scars?"

"She has a ton of them, on her upper body alone. A lot of them appear to be knife wounds, others look like other misaloious weapons, a few bullet wounds and, the oldest ones look like... _Stones _were thrown at her."

The air was sucked out of the room.

_This is nothing, it's just glass_

_You don't hate me?_

"I see..." Kyoya said, trieng to remain calm.

"Kyoya-Sama, I beleve this girl might be going through horrible abuse. But, even though they must have been_ horrible _wounds, they_ aren't _horrible scars. I mean, they _are_ noticible, up close, but only if your really looking at them."

"Thank you Doctor, I will look into it."

Normal POV

"Here, this is really good tea." Haruhi said as she poured me a cup of golden tea.

Just then, Kyoya emerged from the room and joined the rest of us. I felt his eyes peirce my head as I blew on the hot tea. I took a sip and was automatically in love with the liquid.

"This is yummy!" I said happily.

"Tamaki, should we start?"

Tamaki looked at me and sighed.

"Yep, I think this would be the best time."

"Tora-Chan" I looked up at Tamaki, who looked suddenly looked serious.

"Yes?"

"Well, that vase, was worth 8 milion yen." Kyoya said, sucking the air out of the room. I chocked on the tea.

_Who has a 8 million yen vase?_

"And you know what the say..." Tamaki said, crossing his legs dramaticly.

I heard Haruhi mumble something under her breath.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He took a breath and pointed at me.

"If you can't pay, pay with your body!"

I died a little as I spit my tea.

"YOU WANT ME TO BE A HOOKER?" I screeched, flailing my arms as I turned bright red.

" No, Tora-Chan.." Haruhi said, trying to calm me down.

"B...But I can't be a hooker! I'm a virgin, and I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I can't be a hooker!" I screamed, turning an even deeper red.

The twins burst out laughing, apperently, being a virgin is funny.

"Tora, what he means is that the host club is going to have some adjustments." Kyoya said, suppresing a laugh.

_Is being a virgin really that funny?_

Tamaki stood up and pointed at me.

"Starting tomorrow, you are going to be Ouran host club's first hostess! This will help pay your debt, because you will get boy and girl customers!" Tamaki said proudly.

"I...I um..."

"But, my King, what type is she?" Karou asked, Hikaru nodded.

"Tora is the 'shy and sweet' type... Mabey we should add prude in too..." He said, but mumbled the last part.

"Not to worry, Tora, you virginity will remain intact." Kyoya said with a laugh when he saw my face.

"And my kiss?"

"Daddy will protect you!" Tamaki said loudly.

"Daddy?" I questioned, feeling a twinge of pain.

"Tamaki-Sempai is weird, thats all." Haruhi expliained.

Tamaki ran into a corner and cried about how "Haruhi thinks I'm weird!"

"Oh, hey Tora-Chan, were do you live?" Haruhi asked.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"I will be living in an apartment close by." I said.

"Oh really? What apartment?"

I told her and she grew a huge smile.

"I live right next to you!" She said happily.

I was glad that I lived close to Haruhi. I would have died even more if I ended up being neibors with Tamaki or something.

Soon after that Haruhi and I decided to walk home together.

At the apartment complex

"See you tomorrow, Tora-Chan!"

"Lets walk to school tomorrow, Haruhi-San!"

"Bye, bye!"

"Bye!"

I unlocked the door and entered my temporary, home, sweet, home. I swiftly walked into my room and walked over to the full length mirror. I used my breath to fog the mirror and wrote.

"42 42 564, when you want to knock on death's door." I chanted.


End file.
